Cherished Companion
by FieryFafar
Summary: 5 lil cute snuggly drabbles of checkmateshipping aw yis


_1. Win_

"Ha!" White shouted, both her index fingers pointed straight at the boy. "In your face! Now you're treating me to lunch! Woohoo!" she continued cheering and screaming for her victory, fists throwing little punches in the air. Isaac cheered along with her, barking and smiling at the silly dance that his trainer was doing.

Cheren only blew a short sigh to witness such a childish reaction. One hand petting Serperior, who was busy nibbling off a Sitrus berry and purring at his caress, Cheren rolled his eyes and retorted, "You know. It's just lunch at a simple café. Geez White, didn't you eat at all today?"

White stuck out her tongue, her mouth still posing the silliest grin. "You're just jealous your money's gonna fly off your wallet after this."

_2. Sight_

"See, you don't look half bad without your glasses." White pressed her palms against his cheeks, squishing them together until his lips pulled a stupid-looking pout.

He didn't know whether to groan or blush at her comment. Shaking his head gently that her hands fell on her chest, Cheren leaned closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So what you're saying is that all this time, I look half bad with my glasses on?"

Oh Arceus help him to witness such an endearing laugh.

"I didn't say that…" White muttered in a singsong tune, her lips flashing a sweet, foxy smile. A laugh was seen from the boy on top of her. To see such a face, she couldn't help but to laugh as well. Wrapping her arms around his neck, White softly pulled him closer and returned his kiss with one of hers. "Besides, even if you wear, oh saaay, a Lopunny outfit, you'll still look handsome to me."

His heart did little flips to see her, to hear her. "Whatever you say, my dear lady."

_3. Question_

Sometimes he asked himself: "How can I ever fall for someone so reckless and unpredictable?"

She was one of his best friends, if not his only friends. She stuck around with him ever since they'd first met. She always stayed by his side even when he had nothing much to show or impress her. She always had this stupid grin every time her eyes met his.

And she wasn't that ladylike to begin with either. He would always wrap her wounds when she fell down a tree or got into a fight with some random kid. He would always advise her about the dangers of outdoors, which in the end ended up with them bickering and Bianca breaking them up. He would always keep an eye on her when she was out on her little adventures, his pockets already filled with bandages just for precaution. She, on the other hand, would find ways to drag him out into the open doors, nagging about how staying inside and reading all day could drain a person.

She would always make him smile even if it took her cracking a stupid, not-so-funny joke. He would always cheer her up even if it took him making a stupid, absolutely not-funny-at-all joke of his own. She would always give him a big warm hug every time she saw him, her face happily nuzzling against his neck. He would always return the hug, his face flushing and hiding in her brown bushy hair.

She loved him just the way he was. And he loved her no matter what.

Sometimes he asked himself: "How lucky am I to have someone so reckless and unpredictable?"

_4. Fear_

"Holy shit!" she shouted as the ghost popped out in the scene. Thankfully the popcorn bowl was held tightly in her grasp, disabling the food from flying all over the room. Blowing a short breath, White leaned against the couch. "Well, that part wasn't so scary huh Cher-" The moment she turned her head, she froze to see a certain someone covering his face with his hands and shivering in fear.

The more she looked, the more she couldn't believe it. "Dude," White spoke, a grin breaking her mouth. "Are you scared?"

Cheren stopped the moment he realized that he was busted. "Me? Afraid?" He burst a single, dumbfounded laugh. "Of course not. I was just startled." Coughing once, one that sounded awkward and quite cute in her ears, Cheren slowly pushed his glasses. "That's all. I'm not scared, Wh-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a crackled, eerie shriek burst from the said ghost.

And, just like that, the next thing they knew, Cheren was already sitting on White's lap and had his arms wrapped around her neck.

Both blinked in confusion. Both blinked in shock. But one thing was for sure: Their reactions weren't because of the movie.

"Um…" White gaped, eyes on the young man whose face was now dangerously close to her. "Dude…?"

Oh to see that stupid smile plastered on her face, Cheren wanted to hide in a hole forever. "Be quiet, White…" he mumbled quietly, face now down in shame and hiding on her neck.

_5. Snuggle_

The night was calm, humming its soft lullaby to the creatures below. A young man and a young woman slept soundly, their bodies warmly pressed against one another on their bed. Soft, faint snores escaped White's mouth, creating music that lingered in their ears. Cheren spooned her from behind, perfectly in slumber as if her snores cradled him to sleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Her back was pressed against his chest. Flesh met flesh, hot and bare as it provided warmth and comfort for the both of them.

Suddenly, a yawn escaped Cheren's mouth. Unwarily, he brought his left hand to cover it, then woozily rubbed his eyes that slightly cringed from the moon's light. Still not fully awakened, he dropped his hand on her shoulder, fingers mindlessly leaving little tickles against her skin, thus waking her up.

Blue, electrifying eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…" she mumbled, lips exhaling little slips of air. She looked downwards, right at her chest that was now free from any caress. Her eyes then moved to the hand on her shoulder. Without a single word uttering from her, White took his hand and casually placed it on her right breast, her fingers gently squeezing his fingers as she held him close. Feeling satisfied with the embrace, White shut her eyes and resumed her slumber.

To feel something oh-so soft in his grip, Cheren couldn't help but to open his eyes.

Tilting his head, Cheren looked at the girl beside him. A few blinks of stupor flashed from his eyes, only to have a sleepy, yet loving smile on his face. Leaning closer, he pressed his lips on her cheek, lingering for a few seconds before breaking his kiss. A groan stifling in his throat and arms bringing her closer, Cheren nuzzled his cheek against hers and followed her in the realm of fantasy.

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew White was smiling sheepishly at their perfect togetherness.

_**END.**_

**0.0.0**

**help i fell into a hole of checkmateshipping and i dont wanna get out**


End file.
